The present invention relates to a fastener or adapter for attaching a resilient molding member or the like to a panel surface, and more particularly, to a fastener and method for attaching a molding member to an automobile body to bridge the gap between a windshield or backlight glass, and a panel adjacent the body opening.
In the assembly of an automobile body, it is common practice to set the windshield or backlight glass within a rubber-like gasket engaging the marginal edges of the glass, the gasket being cemented or otherwise attached to the glass and edges of the body panel adjacent the opening provided for the glass. In so attaching the glass to the body panel, there is a marginal gap produced between the body panel and the glass which is generally of varying dimensions due to mass production techniques, and would therefore be considered unsightly if left to view in the final construction.
This opening is generally covered by a resilient molding of sheet metal or other composition, which is attached to the body and positioned to bridge the gap between the body panel and the windshield, or backlight structure.
Various techniques have been employed to attach this molding such that it will be firmly in contact with the body panel and the windshield or backlight, and will remain so during the life of the automobile. One such method is to provide a plurality of fasteners which are retained on button-headed studs attached to the body panel. This type of construction is shown generally in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,740,800 and 3,807,964 assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
While these prior art devices have proved satisfactory in achieving their desired result, a need has arisen to provide a suitable fastener which does not require the assembly of button-headed studs to the panel, but still will function to retain the molding in resilient engagement contacting the glass and the body panel.
The present invention, therefore, has as an object, to provide a fastener or adapter for attaching a molding member, or the like, in the gap between the glass and the body panel in an automobile structure, which device is easy to manufacture, simple in construction and facilitates assembly of the molding member onto the panel.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fastener or adapter of the type described which does not require the addition of button-headed studs, screws, bolts or other fasteners to affix it to the automobile body panel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of attaching a windshield or backlight structure to an opening in a vehicle which is more simple to perform and does not require the addition of button-headed studs, screws, bolts or other fasteners to affix the structure to the automobile body panel.